Veränderungen
by BlackWarGreymon
Summary: Davis beneidet TK und Kari, doch als BlackWarGreymon erneut einen heiligen Stein zerstört, wendet sich das Blatt...


Veränderungen...  
  
„Kari, kommst du?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich TK!"  
  
Kari rannte dem Jungen hinterher, der sie gerufen hatte.  
  
TK, immer nur TK. TK und wieder TK. Was sie nur an dem findet. Der ist doch total lahm. Und seine Stimmung verändert sich wie das Aprilwetter. Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht!! Was würde ich darum geben...  
  
„Davis! Hör endlich auf zu träumen und komm!"  
  
„Oh... ja, ich komme..." murmelte der Digiritter bedrückt, hob sein Digivice und folgte den anderen in die Digiwelt. Aber er war nicht wie sonst. Früher war er den anderen vorangelaufen, war keiner Gefahr aus dem Weg gegangen und scheute nichts, absolut nichts. Nicht, dass das jetzt nicht mehr so wäre, aber er war bedrückt... Er hatte sich verliebt, unsterblich verliebt, aber Sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Er war sich sicher, dass wenn sie beide irgendwo ganz alleine wären und er verletzt und hilflos an einem Abgrund hingen würde sie ihm nicht helfen würde. Ihr ganzes Wesen war immer bei diesem TK...  
  
Doch jetzt gingen sie wieder in die Digiwelt, um gegen Blackwargreymon zu kämpfen, damit es nicht schon wieder einen heiligen Stein zerstören würde. Davis hatte einfach keine Lust dazu. Er hatte zu gar nichts Lust. Es war das übliche Spiel. Die Digimon digitierten, denn in der Schlucht wo der 5te heilige Stein lag, hielt sich schon das Mega Digimon auf. Davis schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als er zum Xten Mal mit ansehen musste wie ihre Digimon gegen Blackwargreymon verloren. Diesmal hatte das Schwarzturmdigimon jedoch genug. Die schwarze Planetenkraft – seine mächtigste Attacke – fuhr in die Gruppe der Digiritter und konnte von Paildramon nur teilweise abgewehrt werden. Die Digiritter flohen in alle Richtungen, während Blackwargreymon sein dunkles Schicksal ausübte. Der fünfte heilige Stein war zerstört.  
  
Kari hustete. Langsam verzog sich der Rauch und sie sah ängstlich in die Schlucht hinein.  
  
Niemand mehr da.  
  
Gar niemand.  
  
Kein TK, kein Ken, keine Yolei, kein Cody, kein Davis.  
  
„Ist da jemand???" rief sie ängstlich. „Wo seid ihr?"  
  
Das Echo klang unheimlich von den Wänden der Schlucht zurück. Sie meinte eine Antwort gehört zu haben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Langsam stand sie auf und musterte traurig den zerstörten heiligen Stein, aber sie machte sich auch Sorgen um die anderen.  
  
„Kari!"  
  
Kari drehte sich um und sah TK und Davis, die auf sie zurannten. Aber noch etwas anderes. Einen riesigen Schatten. Und ein unheimliches Gefühl tief in ihr drin.  
  
„Raus hier!" rief der Schatten auffordernd. „Die Sc..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Die Erde fing an zu beben und wenige Sekunden später stürzten die Wände der Schlucht in sich zusammen, begleitet von einem unheimlichen Geräusch. Einem Schrei. Die drei Digiritter flohen in eine kleine Höhle, die kaum Schutz vor dem Steinschlag bot. Ein paar Minuten später war alles vorbei, aber die Seiten der Schlucht standen nicht mehr. Kari, TK und Davis mit ihren Digimon wagten sich langsam wieder hinaus.  
  
„Was war das...?" fragte Kari ängstlich. „Irgendetwas muss das Erdbeben ausgelöst haben...?"  
  
„Blackwargreymon..." rief Davis laut.  
  
„Meinst du?" fragte Kari erneut.  
  
„Ja, wegen dem heiligen Stein... Die dunkle Energie hat das Erdbeben vielleicht ausgelöst..." vermutete TK.  
  
„Aber... was ist das?!" rief Kari und deutete auf einen Schatten mitten in der Schlucht.  
  
„Das ist er! Er ist noch hier! Ich glaube er ist verletzt!" bestätigte Davis.  
  
„Die Gelegenheit, ihn endlich und endgültig zu vernichten...!" murmelte TK entschlossen. Patamon nickte einverstanden. Die beiden traten näher, aber sehr vorsichtig. Ihre Vorsicht war jedoch unnötig - das Digimon war bewusstlos, denn ein großer Fels hatte es hart im Rücken getroffen und fesselte es auf den Boden.  
  
„Vernichten...?" fragte Kari ängstlich.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht, TK! Das ist nicht fair!"  
  
„Nicht fair?! Piepts dir, Davis? Nach all dem, was das Vieh getan hat?"  
  
„Mhhh. Ich sehe es nicht ein. Er hat niemals versucht jemanden zu töten."  
  
„Aha. Du willst ihn am Leben lassen weil er uns am Leben gelassen hat. Aber gleichzeitig zerstört er die heiligen Steine und bringt somit die Welten aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er muss vernichtet werden!"  
  
„Fragt sich... warum er die heiligen Steine zerstört... Davis hat doch irgendwo Recht, er hat... uns noch nie angegriffen, er hat sich nur gegen uns gewehrt..."  
  
„Aber Kari! Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Sieh dir doch an was er angerichtet hat!"  
  
„TK, hör auf! Sieh dich doch an! Du bist ja ganz zerfressen vor Hass!"  
  
„Ich sehe nur die Realität." erwiderte TK schmollend.  
  
„Er hat uns sogar gewarnt... Ich glaube du siehst ihn völlig falsch..."  
  
„Wenn ihr Blackwargreymon am Leben lasst wird er euch irgendwann umbringen. Aber gut, wenn ihr es so wollt. Mich geht das nichts mehr an. Komm Patamon, wir gehen..."  
  
„Aber TK!" rief sein Digimon. „Wir können sie doch nicht..."  
  
„Patamon, komm."  
  
Kari sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, aber sie versuchte nicht ihn zurückzuhalten. Was die Macht der Dunkelheit anging konnte man nicht mit TK reden. Blackwargreymon war daraus entstanden.  
  
„Er hat mehr Angst als er zugeben will..." murmelte Davis.  
  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht liegt sein Hass auch daran dass Angemon von einem dunklen Wesen – Devimon - getötet wurde. Aber das hat doch nichts mit Blackwargreymon zu tun..."  
  
„Ich hab ja selbst Angst vor ihm... Ich meine, er hätte uns alle schon hundert Mal töten können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Du liegst also gar nicht mal so falsch mit dem was du eben gesagt hast... Dass er sich nur gegen uns verteidigt hat."  
  
„Weißt du, Agumon hat mir gesagt sie hätten Freundschaft geschlossen. Aber Blackwargreymon sei plötzlich davongeflogen, weil ihm etwas Schmerzen bereitet hat. Zufälligerweise tauchte er Minuten später bei uns auf und zerstörte den ersten heiligen Stein. Ich denke, dass es dieser Stein war, und er deshalb vielleicht glaubt alle zerstören zu müssen um sich besser zu fühlen."  
  
„Und davon sollten wir ihn abbringen...? Also nicht mal von seinem Handeln, sondern von seinem Denken. Cool!"  
  
Kari lachte. „Oh Davis, du bist so süß!"  
  
„Öh..." Davis lief knallrot an. „S... sollten wir ihn nicht erst mal von diesem Fels befreien...?"  
  
Kari nickte und sah auf die Digimon zu ihren Füßen.  
  
„Seid ihr einverstanden...?" fragte Davis Gatomon und Veemon vorsichtig. Die beiden hatten sie gar nicht beachtet, während sie um Blackwargreymons Schicksal diskutiert hatten.  
  
„Veemon digitiert zuuuu X-Veemon!"  
  
„Digiarmorei des Lichtes erstrahle!"  
  
„Gatomon Armordigitation zuuuu Nefertimon! Glanz des Lichtes!"  
  
Die beiden Digimon traten auf Blackwargreymon zu, der am Boden gefangen lag. Als X-Veemon ihn ansah bemerkte er dass Blackwargreymon bei Bewusstsein war. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, und beiden schossen tausend Gedanken durch die Köpfe. X-Veemon befürchtete er würde sich vielleicht selbst befreien können und ihn angreifen; Blackwargreymon jedoch dachte dass dies sein Ende war. Dann bemerkte er wie X-Veemon vor seinen Augen verschwamm – er wurde wieder Bewusstlos. X-Veemon schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, dann packte er mit an und gemeinsam mit Nefertimon hievte er den schweren Fels von Blackwargreymon herunter.  
  
  
  
„Was war denn los?" fragte Davis über das Zögern von X-Veemon.  
  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl er würde jeden Moment aufspringen und mich angreifen..."  
  
„Das hätte er nicht gekonnt... Er ist zwar ein Mega aber mit dem Ding im Rücken..." zweifelte Davis, während Kari das Schwarzturmdigimon musterte.  
  
„Nein..." sagte sie. „Er dachte sicher wir würden ihn töten..."  
  
„Unsinn... Aber was machen wir jetzt? Bei ihm bleiben?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Die anderen suchen uns sicher schon. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir später hierher zurückkommen würden?"  
  
„Du meinst, du willst es den anderen nicht sagen?" fragte Davis verwundert.  
  
„Ja. Ich werde Blackwargreymon eine Nachricht hinterlassen... So hat er etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken... Ich will herausfinden was mit ihm los ist."  
  
„Okay, ich komme mit! Jemand muss dich doch beschützen sollte er uns angreifen!"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht dass er das tut... Aber... danke!"  
  
Davis lief erneut knallrot an, was zum Glück nur X-Veemon bemerkte. Sein breites Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.  
  
Wenig später verließen sie die Schlucht. Sie hatten Blackwargreymon in eine kleine, offene Höhle gebracht und ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Diesmal war Davis heilfroh dass das Digimon den heiligen Stein zerstört hatte. Er war allein mit Kari, und sie verstanden sich plötzlich ziemlich gut. Am liebsten hätte er gejauchzt vor Freude.  
  
„TK...!" rief Kari fast erschrocken.  
  
„Nanu, Kari? Ich dachte ihr wolltet dem Schwarzturmdigimon helfen?"  
  
„Zu spät, er ist..." log Kari gekonnt traurig.  
  
„Besser so. Müssen wir uns schon keine Sorgen mehr um die heiligen Steine machen." unterbrach TK sie mit zufriedenem Gesicht, drehte sich um und ging davon. Davis sah Kari fragend an, doch sie wartete mit der Antwort bis TK außer Reichweite war.  
  
„Im Moment ist er hilflos, und TK würde ihn sicher suchen gehen um ihn zu töten..." flüsterte sie erklärend.  
  
„Achso. Und was jetzt? Es wird bald dunkel, gehen wir zurück nach Hause?"  
  
„Ja, das ist das beste. Ich schreibe den anderen eine Mail damit sie wissen wo wir sind. Nicht dass sie auf die Idee kommen und uns suchen gehen."  
  
„Na gut, machen wir es so. Aber wann wolltest du wieder zurück in die Schlucht?"  
  
„Heute Nacht, wenn es anfängt zu dämmern. Kommst du mit?"  
  
„Aber natürlich, dass lass ich mir nicht entgehen! Und wie gesagt – jemand muss dich doch beschützen...!" begeisterte sich Davis.  
  
„Fein. Dann treffen wir uns um 4 Uhr wieder hier?"  
  
„Natürlich! Ich werde da sein!"  
  
Die beiden schenkten sich ein Lächeln und dann ging jeder seines Weges nach Hause. Davis kam an, stopfte sich sein Mittagessen hinunter und verkrümelte sich mit Demiveemon gleich in sein Zimmer. Es war als hätte er das Digimon noch nie zuvor gesehen – er beachtete es gar nicht mehr. Er dachte sogar daran sich den Wecker zu stellen, dann lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Jedenfalls dachte das Demiveemon. Aber Davis` Gedanken hingen an Kari. Er würde heute Nacht mit ihr in die Digiwelt gehen. Ganz allein mit ihr... Jedenfalls bis Blackwargreymon kam – sollte er überhaupt kommen.  
  
Seltsamerweise weckte ihn das durchdringende Geräusch des Weckers sogar, und er stand gähnend auf. Dann weckte er Demiveemon, schlüpfte in seine Kleider und verließ leise das Haus. Seinen Eltern hinterließ er lediglich eine kleine Nachricht, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen würden. Leise pfiff Davis vor sich hin während er zum Treffpunkt schlenderte.  
  
Kari wartete schon auf ihn, obwohl er pünktlich war.  
  
„Psst, Davis! Hier!"  
  
„Du bist schon da? Ich dachte ich wäre pünktlich!"  
  
„Bist du auch! Lass uns los!"  
  
„Ja, Kari...!"  
  
Wie ein Hündchen lief Davis hinter Kari her, und Gatomon zog Demiveemon zur Seite.  
  
„Du, was ist denn mit Davis los?"  
  
„Total weggetreten..." antwortete Demiveemon verlegen. „Er ist verliebt..."  
  
„Echt? Ist ja niedlich...!"  
  
Gatomon lief schweigend weiter und sah den Beiden nach. In ihrem Gesicht konnte Demiveemon ein Lächeln erkennen. Wenig später erreichten die Vier die Schule. Sie würden da rein müssen um in die Digiwelt zu gelangen. Davis kletterte über den Zaun, half Kari hinüber und verschwand im Schulhof, während Gatomon Demiveemon helfen musste. Davis kannte ein Fenster dass sich nicht abschließen ließ – und dadurch verschwanden sie in der Schule. Schweigend hetzten sie zum Computerraum, starteten einen Computer und verschwanden in der Digiwelt.  
  
Noch war es Stockdunkel. Aber keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, so dass die Sterne hell und klar über ihnen leuchteten. Verträumt starrte Davis in den Himmel während er neben Kari herlief. Sie mussten noch Zehn Minuten laufen bis sie an der Schlucht ankamen, und die ganze Zeit streckte Davis den Kopf in den Himmel um träumen zu können.  
  
Ein Knirschen.  
  
Ein Schrei.  
  
Ein „Plumps"  
  
„Ohweh, Davis, hast du dir was getan?" fragte Kari besorgt.  
  
„Nein, geht schon..."  
  
Davis war über einen Stein gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen. Kari setzte sich neben ihn, denn von hier hatten sie den besten Überblick über die Schlucht.  
  
„Sind die Sterne nicht schön...?" fragte Davis träumerisch.  
  
„In einer Nacht wie dieser passieren unheimliche Dinge..." antwortete Kari verlegen.  
  
„Du Kari...?"  
  
„Mhhh....? Was ist, Davis..?"  
  
„Darf ich...."  
  
„..ja..?"  
  
„Darf ich dich küssen...?"  
  
„Davis...!" Kari lief knallrot an. „Ich weiß nicht... ob ich das kann..."  
  
„War das... ein `Ja`?"  
  
„Ich mache es zum ersten Mal..."  
  
„Ich auch..."  
  
Kari seufzte tief, während Davis näher kam. Noch näher. Noch vielll näher. Bis sie Wange an Wange da saßen, und die Sterne beobachteten. Er strich sanft durch Karis Haar, ohne den Blick von den Glitzernden Punkten abzuwenden. Jetzt von den Glitzernden Punkten ihrer Augen. Er lächelte, während er die Augen schloss und den Moment genoss sie einfach im Arm halten zu können und ihrem Körper nahe zu sein.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Romantisch sein kannst..." flüsterte sie leise.  
  
„Ich auch nicht..." antwortete er und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er merkte dass sie es zu genießen schien nahm er ihren Kopf in beide Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie senkte den Blick und Davis konnte trotz der Dunkelheit einen rötlichen Schimmer auf ihren Wangen entdecken. Sanft berührten seine Lippen die ihren, und er spürte wie sie zueinander passten, als wären sie dafür erschaffen worden sich zu küssen. Immer tiefer versanken sie in einer Ewigkeit die nur Momente dauern mochte, und ihre Zungen tanzten den Walzer der ungezügelten, wilden Liebe unter klarem Himmel.  
  
Die Ewigkeit hielt an, tief in ihnen, obwohl sie sich schon voneinander gelöst hatten und sich nur noch ansahen. Es war ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt geworden dem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen und das Glänzen darin zu mustern. Davis zog Kari sanft an sich und so musterten sie den Sonnenaufgang der sich über der Digiwelt erhob, auch wenn sie in der Schlucht nicht sonderlich viel sehen konnten. Es reichte für sie wenn sie es in ihrem Herzen sehen konnten. Noch nie war Davis so glücklich gewesen. So glücklich dass er schon vergessen hatte weshalb sie eigentlich hier waren.  
  
„Wir sollten... jetzt besser aufpassen..." flüsterte Kari aufmerksam.  
  
„Ja, du hast Recht... Veemon?"  
  
„Geht klar! Veemon digitiert zuuuu X-Veemon!"  
  
„Er wird nicht angreifen, vertrau mir..."  
  
„Alles was du willst Kari...! Lass ihn trotzdem auf dem Champion Level..."  
  
Kari richtete sich auf und sah über die Schlucht. Dort, wo die Seiten eingestürzt waren bewegte sich ein Schatten, und er kam langsam auf sie zu. Zu langsam.  
  
„Was ist los mit ihm...?" fragte sie Davis.  
  
Er antwortete nicht sofort. Mit scharfen Augen musterte er das Digimon und sah dann X-Veemon an. „Er kann kaum laufen. Hilf ihm, X-Veemon!"  
  
„Na gut." X-Veemon zuckte die Schultern und flog davon.  
  
Kari warf Davis noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und er erwiderte ihn verliebt, ehe sie X-Veemon zu Blackwargreymon folgten.  
  
---End---- 


End file.
